Rexx Vortex
'Summary' *Rexx Vortex was a Force-sensitive veteran in the Grand Army of the Republic. He was a Togruta, born on the tranquil Outer Rim world of Kiros and was given the name Rexx by his parents, who were killed when war broke out on Kiros. Years later, he started a new life as a Private in the Vortex Legion. Jedi Knight Ima-Gun-Di led Republic forces on the planet of Orsis at the start of the Clone Wars and became fond of Rexx. He soon promoted Rexx to Lieutenant during the Battle of Ryloth. After the Republic had won the Battle of Ryloth and Ima-Gun-Di and Captain Keeli had been killed in action, the Jedi Council decided to promote Rexx to Commander and leader of the Vortex Legion. After his performance during the Battle of Umbara, he was promoted to General, making him one of the first Togruta generals. After he assisted the Republic on countless occasions, he became a Republic Commando and leader of the Republic's newly created Black Ops. He then recruited five extremely skilled clones to form the Black Ops: Hawk of the 501st Legion as the pilot, Deadeye of the 182nd Star Battalion as the sniper, Razor of the 104th Assault Battalion and Kal of the Wolfpack as supporting commandos and Commander Beast of the 64th as the second in command of the Black Ops. Rexx was also given four differnt sets of armour to assist him in every mission: Jedi, to fight lightsaber wielding enemies like Sith, Mercenary, to go undercover in places like Nal Hutta and the Coruscant Underworld, Sith, to go undercover in Sith strongholds, and Republic Trooper, his basic armour that he wears on most missions. 'The Battle of Umbara' About halfway through the Clone Wars, the Republic launched an assault to conquer the dark world of Umbara. There were several strikes teams including Obi-Wan Kenobi's 212th Attack Battalion, Saesee Tiin's 182nd Star Battalion, Anakin Skywalker's 501st Legion and Rexx Vortex's Vortex Legion. The Vortex Legion gunship that Rexx was on was shot down by Umbaran MHCs and crashed onto an Umbaran highway. He went to go visit Kix in Vixus Outpost to make sure his injuries were not fatal. After he left Vixus Outpost, Rexx led his troops to Web Outpost, a Republic base in the eastern mountains of Umbara. Once there, Obi-Wan contacted them and notified them of a Umbaran airbase that was heavily guarded by Umbaran forces. Rexx led the attack on his custom made Umbara-camo BARC speeder. They arrived at the airbase and quickly cleared it of enemy forces. Rexx and his troops went back to Web Outpost to recover from the battle. After a few days of intense battles and after Krell had been arrested and killed, and the other battalions had left Umbara, Rexx and his troops did a final sweep of the planet. They were almost finished when they spotted a huge ominous temple in the jungles to the north of Web Outpost. They saw that there were Sith guards surrounding the temple. Rexx sneaked inside and told his troops to inform the Republic of the temple. After infiltrating the temple, he realized that it was crawling with Sith warriors, and he found out that there were three Sith Lords inside; Varad Zagg, Savage Oppress and his brother, Darth Maul, Rexx's main rival, who was back from the dead after he had been cut in half 10 years ago on Naboo. When he had made it to Varad Zagg's chamber they dueled for a while, before Zagg was finally defeated. Rexx then went on to find Maul and Oppress. He found the two Zabraks and a duel soon followed. Rexx managed to injure Maul and Savage, but before he could strike the final blow, the two brothers escaped, but in this failure, there was a success and that was that the Republic had finally conquered Umbara. 'The Battle of Carlac' After the Republic had re-taken Umbara, they soon found out that the Mandalorian terrorist group, Death Watch, had invaded the remote snowy world of Carlac. The Republic sent the Vortex Legion to help clear the planet of the Death Watch. Rexx led his troops to Crater Outpost, a Republic base located deep in the snow-capped mountains of Carlac. Once there, they discovered that a village that had been destroyed by Death Watch soldiers. Rexx and his troops travelled there on there snow-camo AT-RTs. When they had made it to the village they quickly cleared it of Death Watch soldiers and reported thier victory to the Republic, who then told them that the capital city of Carlac, Ming City, was under attack from Death Watch troops led by Pre Vizsla. Rexx volunteered to compete this task alone, because he thought that stealth was needed over power. He left the destroyed village and sped towards Ming City on his snow-camo 74-Z Speeder bike. A snowstorm was heading for Ming City, so Rexx decided to wear his Phase 2 snow armour. He entered the city and eliminated the enemy troops one by one, whilst staying hidden. Once Rexx had cleared out all of Vizsla's forces, he went to confront Vizsla in the city center. Rexx used his helmet's automatic targeting system to display a red target around Vizsla meaning every shot he fired would be more accurate. Rexx continued to blast Vizsla, but Vizsla used his Darksaber to block his shots. Eventually, Rexx managed to hit him with a shot to his leg. Vizsla pushed Rexx over and escaped on his jetpack. Carlac was now cleared of the Death Watch and was back under Republic control. The members of the Vortex Legion were commended on their bravery and valor in the battle and were then given another assignment to free another planet. 'The Second Battle of Ryloth' Only a few weeks after the Vortex Legion had re-taken Carlac, they were sent to free Ryloth from the Separatists. The campaign began with a space battle in orbit around the planet. Rexx's command cruiser, The Liberty, led the attack. Battle droids starting landing on the cruiser, so Rexx went to go defend his ship. The filters in his custom helmet and the heaters built-in to his armour, would protect him from the dangers of space for a short time. After he had repelled the attack, he went back inside the cruiser to command the fleet. After a few hours, the blockade around Ryloth had been destroyed. The Vortex Legion took gunships down to the surface and fought their way to Tika Station, a Republic station that was surrounded completely by jungle. Once they had made it to the station, they took care of their injured troops, then moved out to re-take a nearby jungle region. The jungle was crawling with Separatist commando droids. Rexx and his troops ambushed the droids and soon cleared out the jungle. Suddenly, Rexx received an urgent transmission from Tika Station. He returned there to find out that the Republic Black Ops' personal base on Ryloth, Nova Base, was about to invaded by a droid battalion led by the Kaleesh cyborg, General Grevious. Rexx and the rest of the Black Ops headed straight for Nova Base. When they arrived, they stationed troops with heavy blaster cannons at the front of the base, while Rexx and Fives went to the sniper tower. When they got up, they saw the droids were not far away so they told the guards to get ready. The droids came into range and the battle begun. The clones were outnumbered but they still managed to fight the droids off. They were finishing off the last of the droids, when Grevious appeared with four commando droids. They stunned the clone guards and were about to enter the base when Rexx cut him off. Rexx fired at Grevious but the cyborg was too good. He deflected every blast Rexx fired. He then swept Rexx off his feet and began to spin his sabers ready to slice Rexx in half. Suddenly,the Black Ops sniper, Deadeye, fired a shot that hit Grevious directly in his artificial stomach. Grevious growled in pain, then turned and ran. Deadeye continued to fire at the commando droids, each shot destroying each of the droids. Rexx and Nova Base were saved. Grevious had fled the planet. After two weeks of fighting droids across the planet, the Vortex Legion had secured all sectors and regions and had finally cleared the system from the wrath of the Separatists and Grevious. The Twi'lek civilians were free again. When Rexx was back onboard The Liberty, the Jedi Council contacted him and congratulated him on the victory and also told him to prepare for the next battle. Their next target was Felucia: a hostile jungle world in the Outer Rim. Rexx knew that it would be the biggest battle of the war yet. 'The Battle of Felucia' One week had passed since the Republic's victory on Ryloth, and Rexx and the Vortex Legion were zooming through hyperspace, heading towards their next destination. They eventually arrived in the Felucia system. Rexx told his fleet to begin the attack on the Separatist blockade. The enemy fleet was enormous. Although the Republic fleet was smaller, they still managed to stand strong against the enemy forces. One of Rexx's command cruisers, The Victory, was soon destroyed by Grevious' command cruiser, The Invisible Hand. After just a few more minutes of fighting, the enemy blockade had fallen and The Invisible Hand had fled the system. The Republic sent Rexx a Special Ops clone commando to assist him in the campaign to re-take Felucia. Clone commando Captain Gregor was the leader of an elite squad called Nexu Battalion and it was his job to assist Rexx on Felucia. While The Liberty ''descended to the planet's surface, Rexx and Gregor studied the key locations that they would have to re-take. Once ''The Liberty had touched down on Felucia, the Vortex Legion made their way to Keese Outpost, a secret Republic base in the planet's northen sector. Once there, the Vortex Legion prepared themselves for their first mission. Rexx went to go meet up with Boss of the Special Operations Brigade and Captain Carg of Graul Company. They gave him his first mission; to investigate a nearby Sarlacc pit that was apparently guarded by Separatist droids. Rexx left the outpost just after twilight on his green BARC speeder. When he reached the pit, he saw that there were no droids anywhere. He contacted Boss and Carg and notified them that the Sarlacc Pit was secure. They then told him to move on to a vital Separatist outpost called Zelda Outpost where a lot of the enemy forces were being deployed. He stopped on a hill, half a click from the enemy base and approached slowly. He cleared out the enemy guards and then he noticed that there were six de-activated AATs nearby. He placed an EMP charge in each of the tanks to make sure they stayed de-activated and went back to Keese Outpost. The next objective for Rexx was to go to a remote cave and find out about the resident Rancor who lived there, who was named Scratch by the local Felucians. He entered the cave and he saw Scratch. And the monstrous Rancor saw him too. He chased Rexx out of the cave and out into the jungle. Rexx used his new Shadow-shock rifle to stun Scratch. Eventually he managed to kill the giant Rancor. On the way back from his fight with the monstrous beast, he was ambushed by jungle-camo battle droids. He was blasted from behind with a shot to the leg from an elite battle droid. Suddenly, Gregor zoomed out of the mountain pass on a 74-Z speeder bike and destroyed the droids that attacked Rexx. Gregor helped Rexx back to base. Once the medics had patched up Rexx's leg, he went on his next mission; to talk to some of the Graul Company troops at a Republic speeder depot, who had intercepted a pirate convoy of stolen nysillum herbs. The Graul Company troops told Rexx that the pirate base was two clicks west of the speeder depot and was under the command of the Twi'lek captain, Yorn Nuro, leader of the Nuro Pirates, who were an elite group of pirates that consisted of Correlians, Zabraks, Twi'leks and Togrutas. Rexx left the depot and headed west for the pirate base. Rexx arrived at the entrence to the pirate base and saw a customized Mandalorian shuttle that belonged to Yorn. He infiltrated the base and quietly eliminated each of the pirates, killing them off on by one. He made it to the area where Yorn was and used a sniper on his two bodyguards. Rexx had taken out the last of the pirates and moved on to Yorn. Rexx surpirsed the pirate captain by shooting him in the back, but Yorn was tough. He shot back at Rexx and knocked his rifle out of his hands. Rexx pulled out his lightsaber just as the pirate captain fired another shot. Rexx deflected the bolt of energy and charged towards the Twi'lek. He knocked the blaster out of his hands then sliced Yorn in half. The pirates had been defeated. A few days later, Republic forces at Keese Outpost sent a gunship to pick up troops from a mission in the jungle. The pilot picked up the troops but when he turned back towards Keese Outpost, Separatist Droid Gunships shot the gunship down and he crashed into the edge of a valley south of the outpost. When the Rexx realized the gunship had not arrived, he went out to find them. He headed south until he saw flames in the distance. He continued his path, but before he could reach the gunship, a bounty hunting droid by the name of C-21 Highsinger stopped him. Rexx ducked for cover when the droid started spinning around firing blaster bolts everywhere. Rexx noticed there was enough of a gap between the spins. He rushed towards the droid and placed an EMP charge on the bounty hunter. The droid was deactivated. Rexx continued to the crash site and called in a gunship to evacuate the injured troops back to the outpost. He then returned to Keese Outpost just after sunset and went to the medical bay to check on the injured troops. After a few weeks, the Republic had control of the entire surface of Felucia and Rexx went on one last patrol to make sure there were no droids left in the jungles. He took off in his new Jedi armour that he designed, based off the armour of an ancient Jedi who fought in the Old Republic; Vlix Gleetama. He was on his green BARC speeder when he spotted a droid-like figure in the distance. As he came closer he realized it was not just a droid but a cyborg. It was General Grevious. Grevious noticed Rexx approaching him and ignited all four of his lightsabers. As Rexx activated his, he saw Grevious' starfighter behind him. He was not going to let Grevious escape again. A duel instantly began. Grevious wildy swung his sabers at Rexx, but Rexx managed to dodge and block Grevious' every blow. Soon, Rexx struck a hard blow that made Grevious fall onto his back. Rexx leaped high with his sabers poised ready to pierce Grevious' thick armour. Suddenly Grevious pulled out his blaster and fired it at Rexx. The bolt hit Rexx in the shoulder and knocked him to the ground. Grevious got up and ran to his fighter and left Felucia. The battle for Felucia was over. The Republic had secured yet another planet. Rexx and his legion soon leftFelucia and went back to Coruscant. Rexx reported to the Jedi Council when the arrived back home and they were impressed with the skills and bravery of Rexx and the Vortex Legion. They also told him of a Separatist plot they had discovered. The Separatists were apparently planning to attack Coruscant. Rexx could sense that the Jedi were tense. Something was not right. Suddenly, several Jedi got up and ignited their sabers and surrounded Rexx. They accused him of giving intel to Grevious and the Separatists about how to attack Coruscant. Rexx could not believe the council were accusing him. Rexx saw an opening in the ring of Jedi surrounding him and took it. The Jedi still thought he was guilty and they sent Plo Koon after him with Commander Fox and a platoon of shocktroopers. Rexx still had no idea why the council thought that he was the one that had betrayed the Republic to Grevious, but he needed to find out, and fast. Exiled Rexx ran through the Temple now that the Republic had betrayed him. He quickly thought on where he needed to go to escape. He knew he had to get off-world. He made it to the Temple hangar through a secret tunnel. When he got out of the tunnel and into a fighter hangar bay, he was confronted by two Clone Shocktroopers. They told Rexx to stay where he was. Rexx knew that they thought he was guilty. He dropped his weapon and the two clones went over to pick it up. While they did, Rexx punched the first clone in the back of the head. He then kicked the second clone and threw him at the first. He grabbed his rifle and ran out of the hangar. There was no way he could commandeer a ship to make his escape. He jumped off the Temple landing pad and slid down the walls of the Temple. He was now in exile, betrayed by the Jedi, and the Republic. He used to be the Republic's most powerful Force-sensitive solider. He may not have been a Jedi, but he helped them without question. Rexx knew he couldn't get a ship from the Temple, so he would have to take one from the Republic's inpound. But that was one the other side of Coruscant, and he didn't even have a speeder. When Rexx slid all the way down the Temple and to the rear platform, it was already nightime. He saw a silhouette walk slowly through the shadows. Rexx had already changed his armour to a Mercenary disguise, at least until he could get some new proper undercover gear. The silhouette was instantly lit up by a bright blue lightsaber. It was Plo Koon. He had come to stop Rexx. Rexx raised his sniper rifle at the Kel Dor Jedi. Rexx fired several stun blasts at Plo and one of them managed to hit him. Rexx ran past him and jumped off the platform onto Coruscant's streets below. Category:Male Characters Category:General Category:Heroes of the Republic Category:Togruta Category:Togrutas Category:Lifetime Members Category:Ghost's Rage Category:Survivors of the Siege Category:Strength Of Many